Almost Lover
by kayleex
Summary: HermionexRonxDraco. Hermione's lust for a carefree life will come at a price, but what will she sacrifice? R&R PLEASE :


Every day is the same; it's so tedious and frustrating. When I applied for this job I never thought I'd be stuck in an office doing paperwork every day. I want to be out there, helping the people. I'm the head of the Muggle and Wizard Co-Operation Network, there's so much pressure on me here. Every day there is a new complaint. Mind you taking this job was a god send. I couldn't handle staying at home anymore it was driving me insane. Sigh. I don't think I'll ever be satisfied.

Walking up to my department I let my mind empty and try not to think about what's coming. I opened the door and as always there's Lyndsay standing there with a pile of papers waiting for me, I smile to be polite.

"Ms. Weasley, good morning" he replies looking a little nervous, I feel terrible for the way I have treated him the last couple of months I've been nothing but a arrogant troll. I'll have to make amends.

"Good morning Lyndsay, how are you this morning?" he looks taken aback, oh dear have I been that crude?

"Im well, thank you for asking. How are you?" he asked me smiling.

"I'm excellent, now what have you got for me this morning" I said looking at the pile of papers, we began walking to my office.

"It's nothing much just the top three; we have reports from the Muggle Prime Minister that you need to look at, nothing too serious just some kids fooling around." He said smiling at me and handing me the files.

"I see, well I'll need to read them write out a report for the Muggle Prime Minister and our Minister and then put them and these on file," I said I began looking through the reports.

"Two of them were underage, one a second offender have the letters been sent?" I was more talking to myself up until this point Lyndsay then looked through his pile and nodded.

"Very well then, excellent. So what's that pile there?" I said looking at the remaining pages in his hand

"This is the work from yesterday I didn't get finished." He paused looking down at the floor, was I that scary?

"Okay, well get them done. We don't want work to be piling up on us we've got enough stress around here" I said looking at him sharply, I continued walking to my office

"Yes, Ma'am" he said, "by the way Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy is in your office. He's here on regards to the Petition" I stopped walking immediately, I had forgotten about this day. I took a deep breath.

"Thank you Lyndsay, I'll call you later on today if I need any assistance." I walked up to my office door and paused turning the handle slowly, not at all prepared for what was to come.

There he was sitting in there in his full arrogance. His platinum, slicked back hair, dressed in black. Oh how I loathed this _boy._ He sickened me.

"Hello Granger. Oh wait, I believe its Weasley now isn't it?" he turned around to look at me, he had aged well, his face was the same still cold and proud. He had developed a great name for himself after the war, doing work for the Pure Blood families, not like there was many left.

"Yes, it is" I walked around to my chair and sat down. His cold grey eyes followed me. "I believe you have something for me? Although I couldn't imagine _why_ exactly you believe it necessary to deliver it in person" I said, talking to him brought back memories of when I was young I felt light inside like something had been lifted off me.

"I come on behalf of my father. Because of course; he was the mastermind behind it all. I'm just his representative" he began reaching into his large black coat and produced a large roll of parchment.

"There are sixteen thousand signatures on there, I believe that should be sufficient enough to get it looked at by the council." He sounded so smug; he had not changed at all.

"I'll look at it, cross reference every name and make sure they are authentic and then I will consider producing a bill." I said sharply, looking at him in the eye he slowly produced a smug smile

"There's nothing to consider, the law states that over ten thousand signatures on a petition must be presented in front of the Minister of Magic and his council." He smiled at me and leaned forward.

"I know you, and I know that you would never break the law. Send me and owl when you've done what you need to do." He stood up and walked to the door; he turned and smiled at me.

"Good day Ms. Weasley" he chuckled to himself and walked out the door, I felt rage surge inside of me. That pretentious, loathsome bastard! I unrolled the parchment and looked at the first few lines:

_I the undersigned hereby declare my full support to the cause put forward by Mr. Lucious Malfoy and Mr. Draco Malfoy. I believe that this cause maintains the dignity of the Pure Blood Wizarding Community and disallows Wizarding and Muggle Families to interact, marry and produce offspring. Thus keeping ALL magic within the Wizarding world. _

Oh lord have mercy, how could they be so cruel? This was wrong; I unravelled the parchment and saw all sixteen thousand signatures. There must be a way to stop this.

"Lyndsay" I said loudly, he came in through the door cautiously. "I need you to get every name on this checked. This needs to be stopped" I said not looking at him, my head was spinning this could be the one thing that ruins the Wizarding World's integrity. I would do everything in my power to stop it.

_Two weeks later_

Working back again, it's getting late. But there is so much work to do. How did I ever get so swamped? I was organised once. But a lot has changed since then, how I miss those days when I could sit in the sun and read a book, the warmth crawling over every inch of my skin. I miss the carefree days with Ronald when we could do whatever we wanted whenever we wanted. I wish I was nineteen again.

I look at the pile of papers in front of me and let out a sigh. The only way this was getting done was to stay here and do it. How I wished I could just walk away, be free from all this stress. Even for at least a moment. A knock at my office door suddenly brought me out of my sullen mood.

"Yes" I said, my voice feeling a bit hoarse I had not spoken for hours. Lyndsay entered my office the rings under his eyes had gotten progressively darker these last few weeks. Being my assistant was just as bad as being me.

"Ms. Weasley, I just got the Malfoy's Petition back. All the names and signatures are authentic. Would you like me to lodge it?" he said, I sighed. Of course they were authentic, of course we would lodge it what other choice did we have. When the Malfoy's wanted something they got it.

"Don't worry about it tonight Lyndsay" I said looking at him; he looked as tired as I felt. "We can lodge it first thing tomorrow morning. I'll try and be here by seven. What time were you coming in?" I asked.

"I was thinking about seven as well" he said looking at the clock it was two a.m in the morning, how I would make it through today would be a mystery.

"Come in at eight" I said looking at him, he looked shocked. "We've got lots to do tomorrow, well today I suppose" I said laughing to myself, he laughed as well.

"When don't we?" he said smiling

"Yeah" I said the smile fading, "leave the petition on my desk I'm going to leave in about ten minutes. Go home get some rest and I'll see you later. Goodnight" I said waving at him. He walked over to my desk and placed the petition down in front of me.

"Good morning rather" he smiled and slowly walked out the door.

I slowly packed away my things and left my office and the Ministry by two thirty. It would at least be three by the time I got into bed. I felt so worn out; I arrived in my fireplace and looked out into my lounge room. There was Ron fast asleep on the lounge, his usual position. He'd always wait up for me, but as always id arrive home too late and instead of having a warm hug and kiss to greet me I received his snoring. I smiled to myself he hadn't changed at all since we had first met. He was still the same loveable Ronald. My best friend. My husband. I walked over to him.

"Ron" I whispered, I slowly ran my fingers through his ginger hair. "Ron, I'm home love. Go to bed." He mumbled and I watched as his eyes slowly opened.

"Hermione?" he said looking at me, I smiled. "Bloody hell! What time is it?" he said looking over at the clock.

"It's just after two thirty. I'm going to go shower and then I'll be in bed okay" I ran my fingers through his hair again, he smiled at me.

"Okay" I couldn't resist his smile it was one of the only things that made me truly happy, I kissed him softly on the lips, got up and walked to the bathroom.

I turned the shower on to as hot as I could get before it burnt my skin, it relaxed me. I stood there for about ten minutes letting everything leave my mind.

"So why were you working so late?" Ron had entered the bathroom and scared the hell out of me. I had to steady myself, I looked over to him he was leaning on the wall with his arms folded.

"You're always working late" he said looking at the floor, I couldn't exactly see his face but I knew he was thinking about something.

"I've just got a lot of work building up at the moment; it's not easy running a department you know." I said to him still trying to read his face.

"What about your assistant, what's his name?" he said looking up at me, I could see where this was going. We had many discussions about Lyndsay recently; I couldn't help but think that Ron might be jealous.

"Lyndsay? He's been working back too, trying to help me out. I mean it is his job after all" I was starting to feel frustrated, he always did this when I was trying to relax

"So are you two alone in there?" he said looking at the floor again, I felt my cheeks flush red with anger.

"What are you implying Ronald?" I said looking at him, he wouldn't look me in the eye and it made me even more frustrated.

"I wasn't implying anything" he looked up at me; he could tell I was cross with him.

"No, I'll tell you what you're implying. You're implying that Lyndsay and I are up to no good. Well let me tell you something Ronald. We have barely anytime to scratch ourselves up there let alone think about infidelity." He looked down at the floor, he looked defeated. I felt a sting of guilt in my stomach.

"I know it was stupid of me, I'm sorry. I'm going to bed." He turned around his shoulders hunched, I sighed.

"Ron, I'm sorry" I said hoping he'd turn around to look at me. But he didn't he walked off into our bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He said calling out behind him. I sighed again. This was always what happened. We'd get in these ridiculous fights because I was too wound up from work and he was lonely. I turned off the shower and got dressed quickly. I made my way into bed and cuddled up to him. He was always so warm; he tried to keep a stern face.

"I love you." I whispered to him. A smile slowly started creeping up on his face.

"I know" he said quietly.

"Do you love me?" I asked looking at him, he looked down at me.

"Of course I do." He said smiling widely at me. I smiled back

"Then that's all that matters" he placed his warm arms around me and squeezed me tight. I smiled and let myself drift away.

_10:35 pm the Wizarding Council's Office_

"Ah, Ms. Weasley what can I do for you?" said Sybil smiling at me. She was such a pleasant woman, so happy to be in her position of power. As chief of the council she was second to the Minister and was highly distinguished. How I wished to be so happy with my position, right now at this point in time I was disgusted in myself. I had tried so hard in every way to find a loophole, abnormalities anything to stop this petition but I couldn't I had failed. I had failed myself.

"Hello Sybil. I have the Malfoy's Petition here; we've checked every name and signature. All are authentic-" I paused as I handed the parchment to her my hand was shaking. Sybil looked up at me. A look of concern on her face.

"Something the matter dear?" she said looking at me over her dark rimmed glasses, her wispy grey hair made a perfect halo around her head and although quiet old she was remarkably beautiful, something about her air made her so warm and caring. She had cleaned up most of the mess after the war. To me she was someone I admired she was a strong willed woman with knowledge and power on her side. She was everything _I_ aspired to be.

"Oh Sybil, we can't let this happen! This is evil." I threw the parchment onto her desk in disgust. I let the anger overcome me and I felt my body shaking. I sat down in the chair opposite to her. She leant over and picked up the parchment and slowly unravelled it. She read the words on the parchment and I read her face the lines began to wrinkle in her face she looked concerned. There was a long silence between us before she spoke.

"I see, I heard about this. How many signatures?" she asked looking at me.

"Sixteen thousand." My heart sank there was nothing I could do, all my hope was lost.

"Hmm, well you know the law" she said softly looking into my eyes

"I do." I said I looked down I felt so ashamed.

"I understand that this upsets you" she said, I looked up at her.

"Upsets me, of course it upsets me. This petition stands against everything I live for. Everything I've worked so hard for. Do you understand that this petition could destroy the entire integrity of the Wizarding world? It will destroy families, people that have lived this life for years. Not to mention the effects it will have on half blood and muggle born children the scrutiny they will be under. The population will decrease dramatically, it will be utterly devastating. " I paused and sighed.

"And if this bill passes, my marriage will be forfeit. I will lose the man I truly love because of some ignorant self absorbed man and idiotic son." It was silent and i looked deeply into Sybil's eyes a slow smile creped onto her face.

"Oh this bill won't pass." She said quietly "You seem to forget Ms. Weasley, we have an advantage." Her words had triggered something in my head, she had a plan. Perhaps hope wasn't lost after all.

_Two weeks later, my office 3:07 pm_

Things have started to settle down around here and for that I am glad. The work has not completely died down but it has become manageable. At the moment I have other things to think about. Tomorrow on the thirteenth of September at twelve pm the Malfoy's Petition will be presented as a bill to the Wizarding council. I've been working on notes, words to persuade the council to refuse it, with Sybil's help of course. I hope it's enough, I hope for the best. A quiet knock on the door broke my concentration.

"Come in." I said looking up from my desk Lyndsay walked in through the door, he looked nervous somewhat. "What can I do for you Lyndsay?" I said looking down at my papers hoping that this would be quick.

"So sorry to disturb you Ms. Weasley, but Mr. Malfoy is here to see you. I know he doesn't have an appointment or anything but he said it was urgent" I had lost my breath all of a sudden, why was he here?

"Should I let him in?" he said looking at me concerned obviously reading the anger that was spread across my face.

"Of course Lyndsay, thank you" I gathered up my notes and placed them in a neat pile and composed myself, I stood up as he entered the room.

"How can I help you today Malfoy?" I said almost snarling at him.

"I thought I'd come in and ask as to why exactly you failed to inform me that the Council were looking at my bill tomorrow?" he said coldly, sitting down in the chair in front of me I stood in place "luckily for me I have friends in high places, otherwise I would've missed it."

"Oh that would've been a shame, but my apologies it must of slipped my mind, as you can see I'm quiet busy. So if we have nothing more to discuss I'd like to ask you to leave." I said, hearing the anger in my own voice.

"No need to be so tense" he said smiling smugly not looking at me. "You know once this bill is passed you'll probably lose your job here, oh and your husband. Shame that really. But just think of how free you'll be. You won't have to put up with any of this anymore you'll be allowed to do whatever you want whenever you want." he said he looked up at me his cold grey eyes piercing me, it felt as though he could see my soul. Everything I longed for. He smiled again and stood up and began walking towards the door. I couldn't let him win this fight. I walked over to the door and stood in front of him.

"Did you know that seventy percent of the Wizarding council are half blood witches and wizards, the other twenty percent are muggle born leaving the pure blood percentage at just ten percent" I smiled his face became cold and hard the smug smile had been wiped off his face. How I loved to outwit this boy.

"Good luck tomorrow Mr. Malfoy. You're going to need it." I opened the door for him, he snorted and walked out the door I slammed it shut behind and I smiled to myself. I was satisfied.

_13__th__ of September 11:30pm, my house._

"Good luck today" said Ron, smiling at me I could tell he was nervous everyone was. Of course news of this bill had reached the press and was splashed across the Daily Prophet for the last two weeks. He knew what would happen if the bill was to be passed and so did I.

"Everything will be fine Ronald. I love you." I kissed him on the lips and reached my arms up to place them around his neck. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I'll see you later then" he whispered to me.

"Definitely" I kissed him again softly and quickly and pulled away from his embrace. I walked over to the fire and activated it. I turned to look at him; I smiled hoping he would return it. He did I walked into the fire and was taken away.

_12:40, Wizarding Council._

I heard the words in my head echoing.

"All those in favour" the woman's voice paused as hands raised into the air I felt my breathing stop. "All those against" I saw even more hands rise into the air, I felt victorious.

"The bill presented by Mr. Lucious and Mr. Draco Malfoy has been denied" her voice rang through my ears, _yes _I thought to myself a smile spread across my face, I looked over at Malfoy his face was cold and hard he stood up and left the Council without a word, he couldn't face the defeat.

I walked towards Sybil and she greeted me with open arms, "you see my dear, nothing to worry about" she said smiling at me.

"Oh I couldn't have done it without you Sybil thank you so much!" I hugged her again. "Look I've really got to go, I have so much work to do but thank you again and perhaps we could get together for tea sometime" I said smiling widely at her. I felt so relieved; everything had gone according to plan. I allowed myself become consumed by absolute bliss.

I walked down the long dark corridor that led to my office; a voice broke the silence that surrounded me.

"You were lucky today Granger" said his cool voice it was much more fierce than I had ever heard it. I turned to look at him, he emerged from the shadows a look in his eye so strange I couldn't put my finger on it, it made me feel uneasy. And he began to walk towards me.

"It had nothing to do with luck Malfoy. We won. Move on and go and find someone else's life to ruin." I said he continued to walk towards me not saying a word just staring at me with this harsh look in his eye. He stopped; there were just centimetres between our bodies. I felt his breath on my face, it was cold.

"What do you want Malfoy" my voice was uneven, I felt nervous under his stare, almost intimidated. I had never felt like this with him before. He stood there staring deeply into my eyes, I couldn't move it was as if I was hypnotised.

"Haven't you always wondered what it would be like?" he said finally his voice soft but yet still cold. I was breathless, I couldn't speak. My throat was dry. A million different things were running through my head at once and for the first time I felt vulnerable in his presence.

"What, what are you talking about?" I said finally finding my voice; I felt his cold hand touch mine, I flinched slightly. As I looked at him, a small smirk started creeping up on his face. He took another step towards me. He pulled me towards him, his hand gripping tightly around my wrist.

Our bodies touched, the smile on his face widened. My mind was spinning I couldn't think, I couldn't comprehend what was happening and then all of a sudden I felt his cold lips touch mine. I pulled away and gasped. Once again he smiled and then kissed me again, this time harder. His arms wrapped around my waist and I couldn't stop what was happening. He continued to kiss me his strong body pressed against my suddenly weak one. His skin was cold but smooth and all I could smell was his cologne. He pulled away and whispered to me.

"Come on Granger don't pretend you're not enjoying it" he kissed me again this time pushing me up against the wall; I couldn't believe what was happening. I felt so lost, but yet I found myself kissing him back my hands pushed through his platinum blonde hair.

I was gasping for air. Ashamed in everything I was doing but he was right, I was enjoying it. I felt myself letting go of everything and embracing the moment that was being created around me. I wasn't thinking, I wasn't feeling any sort of emotions at all. All I could feel was my heart thumping in my chest, the adrenaline pumping through my veins. The thrill that this moment had created was something I had craved for, for years.

He continued to kiss me; I could feel a strong passion behind it as though he was enjoying it as much as I was. His kisses moved down my neck, I gasped his lips were cold and goose bumps raised up on my arms. He placed his hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes, the smile on his face. My breathing was uneven, my heart still racing.

"I bet Weasley can't make you feel like this" he chuckled to himself, suddenly everything came crashing down.

Ronald. Guilt surged through me, causing pain to every part of my body, I stopped breathing. How could I be so selfish? I so desperately wanted a carefree life that I had sacrificed the love of the man I truly cared about. I began to question myself. My credibility, my affections for Ron, I was careless. How was I worthy of any of his love now? Tears welled up in my eyes.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled, I started pushing Malfoy away from me tears spilling over, flooding my face, his strong arms holding me in place.

"What's the matter?" he said still smiling "you can't go back now" I kept pushing against him I needed to get away I needed to apologise to Ron I needed him to forgive me; I needed him to know I loved him and that I was a fool.

I managed to break free of his grasp and I slapped him as hard as I could across the face, he was stunned. I used this as an opportunity to escape. I ran down the hall feeling absolutely every emotion know to man. I went straight to the fire place in the Main Entrance and called for home.

I arrived in my lounge room, it was still day light, would Ron be here?

"Ron!" I called out, I started walking around my house in search for him tears still rolling down my face "Ronald, are you home?" my house was silent. I stood there and let everything hit me at once. I felt the guilt again it ached my body; I fell to the floor and broke down. How could I do this to him? I was so disgusted in myself I sobbed myself to the point of black out.

When I woke from unconsciousness I felt numb, the room around me was darker than what it was when I first laid myself down there. Ron would be home soon, how could I face him? I stood up and walked to the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell, my eyes were red, my hair a mess and I could smell his vile cologne still on my shirt. I undressed still feeling overwhelming numb and had my usual hot shower, taking extra care making sure I got the smell off my skin. I felt dirty. I continued to let the tears flow as I scrubbed my body until the water ran cold. I walked to my bedroom and Ron was sitting on the bed.

"Hello" he said smiling at me. I felt a surge of pain run through me. "You look like hell, are you alright? You should be happy you won at the council today" he stood up and held me tightly in his arms. He was warm, nothing like Malfoy. I couldn't do it, I couldn't break his heart. No matter how deceitful it may be to lie to him, I couldn't do it. He was too kind, and I was not worthy of his heart. I needed the strength to break it but it wouldn't be today. I felt so weak.

"All this work has sort of caught up to me. I need some rest Ronald." I said not looking him in the eye.

"Okay then" he said kissing me on the forehead, another surge of guilt hit me and I felt tears swelling up, I moved away from him so ashamed to be in his arms. I walked over to my bed and covered myself with the blankets and let the tears flow. I silently cried to myself to unconsciousness again.


End file.
